


I FAKE YOU

by caratsfiction



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 23:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10523994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caratsfiction/pseuds/caratsfiction
Summary: Inspired by a prompt from Twitter user @/coupjeongsIn order to get free dessert, every weekend Seungcheol and Jeonghan will pull up a fake proposal in different restaurant.But this time, Seungcheol decides it will not be a fake proposal anymore.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N : This is the shortest yet the most absurd story that I made in an airplane on the way home. I was so bored watching movie so this happened.  
> Please enjoy. I didn't edit this so there might be some typos. Forgive me.

“Have you decided on which restaurant for today?” Choi Seungcheol, who had already dressed up in informal tux, asked his boyfriend. They were planning on something just for fun.

Yoon Jeonghan was one hundred percent sure where they’d go. To choose the restaurat was not an easy job. He had to do some research here and there, especially for the menu itself.

“You know this brand new restaurant, not far from here?”

“No. Enlighten me.”

Jeonghan smiled while adjusting Seungcheol’s tie. He then kissed his lover’s lips lightly. He surely loved those plump lips, “This restaurant suits us perfectly. It has your favorite food in the menu.”

“But you’re my favorite food.”

Jeonghan slapped Seungcheol’s chest, “I’m not food!”

“You are!” He’d always been serious about that. Seungcheol loved Jeonghan so much he’d love to ravish him as food in bed, “I don’t mind eating you tonight for the dessert…”

“Okay, stop. I’ve made the reservation, so we’d better not be late.”

“And get the free dessert.”

Some restaurants offered free dessert for a couple who had a proposal there. Seungcheol and Jeonghan had been aiming for this opportunity for these past two months, regularly.

It wasn’t like they couldn’t afford the dessert, but for them, it was more like a personal accomplishment--they had to be good actors to pull up such pranks every weekend and also it spiced up their relationship. Great sex would come afterward.

Seungcheol had been using the same fake ring to propose Jeonghan. They also planned different scenario each time. Sometimes Jeonghan was the one who made the scenario and the other time, Seungcheol did it. Their acting skills had got better and they felt proud about it.

That day was different. Seungcheol had planned to propose Jeonghan, but the real one. He had prepared the real ring this time. Jeonghan definitely had no idea about it at all.

Seungcheol had informed the waiter about his plan, in which Jeonghan thought as a fake proposal. The younger man acted like he didn’t know anything about the proposal. That day scenario involved a small slice of strawberry cake with the ring inside it. Many couples had used this scenario, but Jeonghan had been craving for strawberry cake for a while so he would love to eat one. Seungcheol teased him for his unoriginal idea, yet he didn’t care.

When the time was come for the waiter to give out the strawberry cake, Jeonghan pretended to eat it as if it was the most delicious cake he had ever tasted. He never knew that Seungcheol’s was waiting with his heart beat faster than usual.

Of course he was nervous. Even though they had been together for three years, asking Jeonghan to marry him was another big step in Seungcheol’s life. Jeonghan was the love of his life. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with the younger one.

Jeonghan stopped chewing.

Seungcheol knew that was the time. He waited until Jeonghan spit the ring out of his mouth. The later did it and his eyes widened seeing the ring.

It was not the usual ring. Not the fake ring that they usually used for the prank.

“Seungcheol-ah, is this a joke?” Jeonghan whispered in shock, “What happen to the ‘usual ring’?”

“Well,” Seungcheol then kneeled down to propose his boyfriend, “I have been thinking about this lately. What we do every weekend is like a wake up call for me. I know that I really really want to spend my life with you. I want you. I want to be your everything, too. It might sound like a joke for you, but I’m deadly serious. Yoon Jeonghan, please marry me.”

There was a split of second when Jeonghan’s surrounding stopped moving. He thought he was dreaming. He didn’t know how to react. The only sentence that came out of his mouth was ‘this is a joke’.

Jeonghan knew his boyfriend wasn’t joking when Seungcheol kept on kneeling down while holding his hand.

“Yoon Jeonghan, please marry me.” Seungcheol would repeat those words until Jeonghan said yes.

Some waiters and waitresses were watching them as if they watched a drama scene.

Jeonghan’s hand trembled. His eyes were wet and he knew he would cry any moment.

“Why do you have to ask this when you already know I’d definitely say yes?”

“Wha--”

“Yes, you dork, yes.”

“HE SAID YES!!”

Seungcheol didn’t care about the dessert anymore.

END


End file.
